


Mom-ward Bound

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cute Ending, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Steve’s mom jumps at the opportunity to see her son and meet her new daughter-in-law, but it’s not exactly what she expected





	Mom-ward Bound

It was fall, and the sky was a bright blue. It was raining bright orange and yellow leaves, and the air smelled of wet ground.

It was Steve’s favorite thing in the world.

Fall was always something special to him, and he supposed it was from all the times his mother came home in the fall.

He loved his mother, loved her with all his heart, and she would come back every week or so in the fall to visit him. She would always take him out for treats, movies, shopping. He never felt out of place in fall, and he never felt out of place with his mother.

One of the best things was, when he was younger, she never missed a single Halloween. His father never took the time off for holidays, but his mother did. Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas were always spent with mom. Dad would bring him a new watch or a pair of shoes. Mom would buy him all his favorite movies, all his favorite books. Would ask what toys he liked, and when he got older she’d ask what sports things he wanted, or what art stuff he had been wishing for.

She was always there. And Steve supposed that’s why he loved it so much. Because he loved his mother.

One day his mother got a letter, all in Steve’s semi neat and curled hand writing, stating that his fiancé and he had moved, and their new studio flat was in the great city of New York. They invited her to spend a week with them, so she could meet the lady who had stolen Steve’s heart. Or as he put it, the “lover.”

Not even a week after Steve’s letter had reached her, she’d packed her bag, bought her ticket out, said goodbye to her husband, and left.

She’d made sure to call Steve, telling him about her arrival, and he was ecstatic.

As she boarded her plane, she started brainstorming up ideas of what her little Stevie’s sweetheart looked like. Would she be tall? Short? Would she be kind and quiet, or bold and outspoken? And what if she had short hair?

The entire plane ride was nothing but questions, brainstorming, wonder. Until...

-

Stevie❤️  
Coffee ? Fiancé is heading out to pick you up momma, see you in 30 🖤

The text dinged on my phone, and I check it, smiling. I text him my order, and hit the send before heading to my baggage claim area. Excite built in my stomach like a balloon. I was going to meet my child’s forever woman, his other half, his matching piece. It was just so exciting!

I grabbed my suitcase, pulling the handle out and stepping over to the self sliding doors. I walked out, and set my suitcase upright, pulling out my phone.

Me  
What does your car look like darling?

Stevie❤️  
It’s a Toyota Highlander, it’s red, cant wait to see you mom, I love you

Me  
I love you too honeybun, see you soon

I rolled my suitcase out more, sitting at the bench by the entrance to the airport. I tapped my foot to a guitar I could hear over on my left. A young girl was singing softly with the strums, and I smiled. It was so calm compared to the busy havoc of New York City. It was peaceful.

Sooner than later the car pulled up, and I smiled, seeing curled hair under a hat through the lightly tinted windows. She has long hair.

I stand, rolling my suitcase to the front of the car, ready to embrace my new daughter-in-law, when a man stepped in front of me.

He’s smiling, and his eyes are bright blue. He’s stubbly with a cut in his eyebrow, and his shirt is tucked in, with skinny jeans and Chelsea boots cladding his feet. He looks well kept, and he smells quite nice.

“Oh.” I say, and I take a moment to scan him over, before he hugs me.

“Oh my god, hello Mrs. Harrington! It’s so nice to meet you. Steve’s words do no justice to how beautiful you are.” He says, and I smile, wrapping my arms around his torso. He’s also about a foot and a half taller than I am. I pull away, stepping back to look at him again.

“I hope it doesn’t insult you that I’m saying this, but I’d never expect Steve to be with someone like you... it’s very new.” I say with a calm voice, and he smiles, scratching his head softly.

“He hoped you’d be okay with it, considering he never came out to you. I hope it isn’t too much of an issue, considering I’m getting married to him.” The man says, playing with his ring. It’s a silver band, and he smiles down at it as I look.

“May I see it darling?” I ask, and he nods, letting me grab his hand. I notice a few scars by his hand and wrist, nothing too severe, like they were nicks. I divert my eyes to the ring.

The band has, what I suppose are their favorite colors of stone, in between an infinity sign. Yellow and grey. Steve had always asked to paint his walls yellow when he was little...

“It’s beautiful...” I say softly, and he chuckles.

“Steve worked really hard to get something he knew I would appreciate as much as he would. We’re both super low key on the whole thing, we didn’t want super flashy rings.” He says, and I laugh.

“He damn well knows It’s because of my husband.” I say, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? How come?” He asks, and I raise my left hand to flash the large diamond ring I brand, wrapped in small sapphires.

“That’s gorgeous, Mrs. Harrington.” He gasps, taking my hand and examining the ring.

“I know, I know.” I say, and he lets it go.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I say, and he laughs.

“As with you. I’m Billy, formerly Billy Hargrove.” He shakes my hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Billy, my son-in-law.” I say, pulling him into a hug. He’s silent, and I let him be silent till he pulls away from me. He grabs my suitcase and loads it into the trunk, smiling like the Cheshire Cat ready to lead Alice into the Forgetful Forest.

He opens my door, holding out his hand for me to take.

“After you, Mrs. Harrington.”

“Please, call me Lisa.”

-

The wind blew around my body, and I felt my coat pressing into my body as I moved. I was trekking down to the coffee shop, eager to see my mom.

The cashier looked at me smiling, and she waved.

“Hello Robin, my darling best friend and only other woman I’d marry, how are you?” I ask, tapping the counter.

“Doing glamorously, Steve, and you?” She asks, prepping my drink without me asking.

“Mom’s in town. Add a caramel mocha chip frappuccino please.” I say, and I hand her a twenty. She makes a face.

“You nervous?” She asks, sliding my coffee over and starting up my mother’s.

“No. It’s my dad who gives me the jeebies man.” I say, and she nods, lining the cup with caramel syrup.

“Your parents separated right? Or are they still together?” She asks, and I sigh.

“She left my dad officially earlier this spring, her new husband is a better father than my dad ever was. He’s in business too but he visits as often as he can with my mom.” I say, and Robin hums some tune while I tell her the story.

“Good for her.” Robin finishes, putting the second coffee in front of me. I smile. She rolls her eyes, grabbing a third cup and starting a pumpkin spice for Billy.

“Come over for dinner tomorrow, tonight me and Billy are cooking her dinner, so it’s and us night, tomorrow you can stop by.” I propose and Robin sighs, rubbing her temple as she slides the last red cup over to me.

“If I get fired for calling off as many days as I have for you, you’re paying me my next two months of rent bills.”

“Easy said and done Robin.” I smile, grabbing the coffees. She pats my shoulder, and I walk off, using my elbow to open the door. I take a seat at the bench and set my foot onto my knee, sipping my coffee and smiling. Leaves dance around my feet and onto the road, swirling and catching on peoples tires.

I hum softly and play on my phone as the minutes tick by a little, until I hear a car horn beep in front of me. I look up and my mothers smiling face is staring at me through the window.

I can hear her squeals before she even opens the door, and when she does she yells.

“My baby!!” She shouts as she grips me into a hug. I smile and hug her back, reveling in her presence. She’s got the most addictive personality and the most contagious smile. I beam when Billy’s steps out of the car and walks towards us, waiting behind her to greet me as well. After she pulls away I had her the coffee she ordered, and I pulled Billy into a bear hug. He chuckles and kisses at my neck lightly.

“I missed you.” I smile, pecking his lips.

“Same here pretty boy.” He says, taking his coffee off the bench and letting me go. My mom smiles at us, creamer on her lip. I chuckle, and she wipes it off.

“You two are adorable.” She compliments, and I can feel my cheeks warm and my stomach bubble. She approved. Thank god.

“Who cares about us, tell me about my new father in law, and what it’s like in Florida.” Billy says, linking arms with her and smiling. She chuckles and starts chatting him away, talking about my step dad and his work. He talks animated with her, and I follow them as we walk down the street to our apartment, two blocks away, where my dog and Billy’s cat were waiting for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it !
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
